noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teamspeak Server
The Hatventures Servers have a dedicated TeamSpeak 3 server, allowing the community to speak to each other whilst in-game. How to Connect Connect using the following address and password: :Address: ts.hatventures.net :Password: greenhairywalrus If you do not yet have the TeamSpeak 3 client, you can download it here. Channel Overview The Team Speak server contains a number of individual channels to make it easier for people to enter into the conversations they want. * Lobby - This is the default channel for the server, and where you will find yourself when you first log in. The Lobby has a chat level filter on it, so you won't be able to talk here. * General Channels - These display in the server list as sub-channels to the lobby, and are used alongside the Hatventures Minecraft Server. The General Channels contain channels for: Hatventures Vanilla Minecraft, Hatventures Hatpack and Hatventures Pixelmon. They are open to all registered users but should not be used by those who intend to use content suitable for over 16's. * AFK Channel of Cleaning - This channel is set aside for you to sit in if you are AFK or want to stay on TS without being involved in any conversation (For whatever reason). This channel has a chat level filter, so you won't be able to talk. * 16+ Channels - These display in the server list as sub-channels to the lobby, and are used alongside the Hatventures Minecraft Server. Any channel labeled 16+, is intended for more mature players on the server. While we do not tolerate abusive or obscene chat at any time, these channels are likely to contain adult humour and language. If you are younger than sixteen, or if you are bothered by this kind of humour, we recommend that you do not join one of these channels. * Locked Channels - Any channel with a padlock icon next to it is password protected. If you do not already have the password, assume that you're not meant to join it. * Let's Game! - This section of the TeamSpeak server, along with its sub-channels, is for multiplayer gaming with other members of the Hatventures community. You'll find dedicated channels for various games played by the Hatters such as Team Fortress 2 and Left 4 Dead 2. All Let's Game channels are considered 16+ unless otherwise stated. Certain channels have special rules that apply in those channels only and if you aren't playing, try not to disrupt gameplay. While you cannot create your own temporary channel, if you ask a mod, they may create a temporary channel for your game. Rules In order to keep the TeamSpeak server fun and usable for the whole community, we ask that you: * Do not say anything hateful or derogatory to anyone. We are a friendly and fun-loving community, and we strive to treat all of our users with respect. * Do not spam. This includes repetitious text and/or sounds, advertisements, or any sort of meaningless noise that dominates the channel and annoys other users. * Do not shout or scream in any of the channels. While we appreciate that you're excited, we'd appreciate you sparing our eardrums. Shouting is considered to be disrespectful, and may result in the loss of TeamSpeak privileges. * Be considerate of others in the channel. Please don't talk over the top of others, interrupt, or try to derail a conversation that is already in progress. * Be mindful of the channel you're in. If you are not in a designated 16+ channel, make sure your conversation is appropriate for users younger than 16. * Please keep the conversation in English in the Lobby, as well as in full channels. If you would like to speak another language, please move to an open channel to do so. * Do not link to inappropriate material. This includes explicit or pornographic content, shock sites, hate materials, etc. Any content deemed inappropriate by the Hatventures Staff may result in a ban. * Please do not sing, play music, or use soundboards in the Lobby or in channels which are already in use. While such things may seem entertaining, not everyone wishes to hear it. Feel free to move to another, empty channel, along with those who would like to participate. * Please try to use your usual nickname. Constantly changing your name can become confusing for other members and staff. * Listen to the Hatventures Staff. These are trusted community members whose goal it is to keep TeamSpeak enjoyable for everyone. Your cooperation with them is appreciated! * Please report any abuse or violation of the rules to a staff member. They are here to help you and will be happy to assist. Ranks You'll notice that different users on TeamSpeak have different ranks. These are: * Hatter - This is the default rank for users on the Hatventures TeamSpeak Server. If not you are not given this rank by default, please contact a staff member who will assist you. * Donator - A rank given to those who have donated a small amount of money to the server via the Server Gift Shop. Once you have purchased this rank on the store, contact a member of staff who will alter your rank. * Supporter - A rank given to those who have donated a larger amount of money to the server via the Server Gift Shop. Once you have purchased this rank on the store, contact a member of staff who will alter your rank. * TS Guardian - These are Hatters who help moderate the TeamSpeak server. * Mod - These are the moderators on the Hatventures Staff. * Admin - These are the Admins on the Hatventures Staff. * Sir - These are Chris (Trottimus), Ross (djh3max), and Alex (alsmiffy). Category:Hat Films Wiki port